A New Year's Eve to Remember
by miseradreamer
Summary: RPF: Naya/Lea. Naya has a plan for her New Year's Eve party, but when her plans fall apart, the outcome seems even better. PWP and once again it is Naya/Lea


**A/N:** This was written for a prompt at the glee_kink_meme. I've never written RPF before, but I saw this prompt and bunnies got stuck in my head. All mistakes are my own.

**A/N2:** Cheekies - women's underwear cut to show off your "cheeks"

R&R

* * *

><p>Naya Rivera would be lying if she said she didn't have ulterior motives for throwing a New Year's Eve party. In truth, she had been planning and fantasizing about it for the past month. The most important part of that plan was sliding up beside her Hemo at the end of the countdown, just in time to get her New Year's kiss; a kiss that she had been waiting for, for quite some time. So when the Glee cast began arriving at her apartment, she could hardly contain her excitement.<p>

Mark, Chord and Cory were the first to arrive, each carrying a case of beer as she greeted them and led them to the kitchen, even though the cast had all been to her apartment before and knew their way around. Mark hadn't taken his eyes off of her, and the small red tube dress that accentuated her curves in all the right places, and she knew she was going to have to keep her eyes on him all night to make sure he didn't try anything. He was a very nice guy and their relationship ended long ago, but during nights when he was drinking, he tended to think a lot more with the head in his pants, rather than the one on his shoulders, and she knew the dress she was wearing was not helping.

Chris, Amber, Jenna, Kevin and Harry were the next to arrive. Chris walking straight over towards her stereo system to blast some music, while Amber followed behind to make sure his song choices were suitable for party music. Jenna, Kevin and Harry greeted her with hugs before heading to the kitchen to put their alcohol in the fridge and make themselves drinks. Naya was about to close the door behind them when Heather appeared at the door and Naya's heart sunk when she saw her. She had brought her boyfriend. She tried to contain her disappointment, tried to force a smile and play it off, but she had been planing this for so long, and to say that she had been excited would have been an understatement.

Heather quickly noticed her disappoint and shrugged, "He insisted on coming, Nay-Nay."

Naya glared at him and he gave her a big grin and then turned to his girlfriend, "Of course I want to be with my girlfriend on New Year's Eve."

It was no secret that they didn't get along. He seemed to have picked up on her little crush on Hemo when they first met and seemed to be quite threatened by it. The tension grew by the minute as Naya continued to stare him down, refusing to step aside and let them in, until Lea suddenly burst through them, lifting 2 bottles of organic wine and squealed excitedly, "Who's ready to party?"

Everyone in the apartment cheered out at this and Naya finally turned her attention away from the couple, took the bottles from Lea, who then removed her coat and placed it on the rack, and forced a smile on her face, "Hell yeah. Time to bring in 2011."

Naya turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen with Lea, the little firecracker, following behind her, energy leaking from all her pores as she danced and bobbed along to the stereo, even though it wasn't as loud in the kitchen. Naya took a side glance at Lea as she took two glasses from the cupboard and opened one of the bottles of wine. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that flared slightly from the waist to mid-thigh. It had an asian style red dragon embroidered down the side of the skirt and there was a red ribbon encircling her waist and tied at the back in a small bow, leaving the ends to hang down to the hem of the dress. Her hair was set in large curls and waves that framed her face, tickled her shoulders and draped down her back.

"What's the sour face for," Lea commented, still dancing beside Naya as she waited for her to finish pouring the wine into glasses.

Naya flashed a smile at her and lied, "Another year gone by, another year older."

Lea rolled her eyes as she took a sip from the glass Naya had finished pouring and replied, after swallowing, "That's what you say on your birthday. Your birthday isn't for another 12 days, so enjoy being 23 while you still can."

"I guess I should take your advice," Naya said, her face serious, but she was unable to contain the twitch at the corners of her mouth, "What is it they say? Always listen to your elders?"

Lea gasped and punched her shoulder, hard, causing Naya to wince in pain, but forced a smile to not admit defeat. For such a small girl, Lea had an unbelievable amount of strength, that Naya was almost certain was the product of the insane amount of energy that was contained inside her. If someone could develop a way to extract that energy from her, they would be billionaires.

"Five months, I am a five months older than you," Lea scoffed, but there was still a huge smile on her face and her body was bouncing to the dance beats from the other room.

"But you were like a whole year ahead of me in school, that's like ancient in school years," Naya added, throwing her serious face back on, but cringed away as she saw Lea raise a fist to punch her again. Instead, Lea's eyes caught sight of the large fist sized red mark on her shoulder and gasped again, partially covering her mouth with her hand.

"Did I do that," she asked, eyes wide and yet there was still a slight smile on her lips, as if the thought amused her.

"No it was the other dark haired midget that punched me in the arm," and that earned Naya a swift second punch to the same sore spot and causing her eyes to well from the sting, "Ok, I deserved that one."

"I'm not a midget," Lea pouted comically, taking a sip of her wine, "And I don't feel bad for your shoulder anymore."

"Hello, where's the hostess," Naya heard Darren call, as he entered the kitchen and wagged his finger at her, "You're slacking on your hostess duties. It's your job to greet the guests at the door."

"Sorry, but as hostess, I also need to serve drinks and mingle," she answered, motioning towards Lea's wine glass and taking a sip from her own.

"Good point," Darren agreed before leaning over and giving her a quick friendly hug, "Nice to see you."

"Thanks for coming," she smiled, as they broke from the embrace and then greeted Dianna who appeared behind them.

"How long does it take to park a car," Lea accused more than questioned the taller blond, who was smiling sheepishly.

"I told you, you should drive," Dianna shrugged and Naya took another glass from the cupboard and poured her some wine.

"We all know that the world is so much safer with Lea in the passenger seat," Naya laughed as she handed her the glass and they all chuckled at the remark, except Lea who gave her a playful glare.

"Do I really need to punch you a third time," Lea threatened and Naya instinctively winced and grabbed her sore shoulder, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>The night went fairly smoothly as they alternated between dancing, conversing on the couches and playing silly games with the sole purpose of making the players more drunk, and by the time 11:55 rolled around the entire cast was pleasantly intoxicated. It had been decided around eleven-thirty that they would all be spending the night to avoid any unnecessary DUIs that could make their way into the press and sully their images, since most of them did not seem to have the forethought of designating a sober driver and the ones who had been named DD ended up falling victim to peer pressure anyway.<p>

There was plenty of room, although the apartment only contained two beds, hers and one in the spare bedroom, there were still two couches and she owned enough pillows and blankets to make the reclining chairs and floor comfortable enough. Most of the group was too drunk to care if they were sleeping on the couch or the balcony anyways, so she didn't expect any problems to arise.

Heather had spent the night attached at the hip to her boyfriend, who had not stopped glaring at Naya since they arrived, but Naya had drunk enough wine and hard liquor by this point that she had lost interest in them. Suddenly, Chris shrieked, "Oh my god, oh my god, everyone stop what you're doing it's countdown time!"

Kevin turned down the stereo as they all took a break from dancing to turn their attention towards the TV, which was broadcasting the LA New Years Eve festivities. Naya could see Mark in the corner of her eye beginning to shuffle across the room towards her and she immediately knew what his intentions were. He would sidle up to her at the last second and pull her into a kiss, then somehow manage to make his way into her bed later tonight with that stupid charm of his. It could happen too. She was definitely drunk enough, not to mention still depressed that her plans for Heather had fallen apart, but there was no way in hell she would let him have that, so that he could constantly be wearing a smug grin every time he looked at her.

Her heart began to race, as she panicked when the group began to scream out in unison, "5... 4..."

He was only a couple steps away and she couldn't find anywhere to move to.

"3... 2..."

He was right beside her now and she could feel his arm brushing against her as he got ready to grab her waist and pull her towards him when the countdown ended.

"1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Naya panicked as she felt his hand graze her ass and she abruptly turned to the other side of her, not caring who the receiver would be, as she wrapped her arms around their slim waist and pulled them against her, pressing her lips down against theirs. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see who she was locking lips with because if it was anyone other than Heather, who she already knew was kissing her disgusting boyfriend, she didn't want to be able to witness it.

But after a moment, the surprised lips warmed into the kiss and Naya quickly found the recipient gently kissing her back with full tender lips that she registered could not belong to any man. She fanned out her hand along the girl's lower back, enjoying the feel of the smooth material between her fingers as her other hand slid from her back to rest on the girl's delicate hip. The small warm hands that made their way to Naya's neck, coaxed her into deepening the kiss and found that when she casually tested her by sliding her tongue against her bottom lip, the other's lips parted immediately and allowed her access. She felt her inhale deeply through her nose as the shorter girl pressed up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms behind Naya's neck, somehow pulling them even closer together.

"Jesus fuck," she heard Mark curse from behind her, tearing her from the fantasy as she heard Cory yell out something similar as well.

She couldn't help biting down lightly on that full bottom lip and tugging as she pulled away from the kiss and finally opened her eyes to see who it was that she had pounced upon.

Lea's eyes were still closed, cabernet lipstick smeared on her swollen lips, as she swayed slightly from the loss of contact. Naya's first reaction was to glance over at Dianna, but Dianna simply turned from their display and began joking with Jenna. The two had never made any kind of admittance to a relationship, and Lea was technically dating Theo, but the two were together so often, on set and off, that even the castmates all assumed there was something else going on. Judging by Dianna's reaction, Naya wondered if they had been entirely wrong.

She looked back at Lea, whose eyes had begun to flutter open as she licked her lips, and her hands fell from behind Naya's neck to rest on the bare part of her chest as she breathed the word, "Wow."

Naya frantically glanced at her friends around the room, who were all either leering or gawking at them and decided she needed to break the tension, so she threw a hand in the air and screamed out, "Happy New Year."

The words seemed to do their job and distracted the drunken group into raising their glasses and repeating the phrase with excitement, whilst returning the music to it's thumping beat. Lea, however, hadn't moved away from her and still seemed to be blinking in shock, while running her thumbs across Naya's collarbones. She seemed to be staring somewhere past Naya, making her wonder if Lea was aware of the movement her thumbs were making, and the affect it was having on the taller girl's body. She tried to ignore the sensations, but the fourth time those delicate thumbs drew across her collarbones, the pressure in their movement increased and Naya felt her body shudder against her will. The shudder did not go unnoticed, as Lea's brown eyes fell on her own and her fingers stilled as she smiled... nervously?

Naya actually took a step back and raised her eyebrows in surprise, as Lea bit down on her lip, with a mixture of seduction and, yes definitely, nervousness. She was almost certain that she had never witnessed the little fearless diva nervous about anything and equally certain that she had never been silent for this long before. She almost wanted to call everyone's attention to it. Of course she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl and whispered in her ear, "Feliz año nuevo, mi amiga."

As she went to pull back, leave the situation and maybe go to the bathroom to over analyze it, she felt Lea's small hands pinch her stomach as she tried to grab on to the tight material. Naya tried not to wince from the pinch as she shot up a questioning eyebrow at her. She watched Lea look around the room, and copied the action, finding no one paying attention to them anymore, except Heather who did not look pleased.

_Good_, Naya thought bitterly, _Serves her right for bringing her boyfriend_.

While distractedly staring at Heather, she felt Lea's hand in her own and suddenly she was being pulled in the direction on her bedroom. She took one final look behind her, finding Heather to still be the only eyes on them, as they slipped into her dark bedroom and shut the door. She fumbled for the light switch in the dark and when her fingers finally found it and illuminated the room, she immediately wished that they hadn't. With everything that had happened she had entirely forgotten about the second part of her plan, which was to have Heather stay the night and share her bed with her. She had sprinkled a trail of rose petals from the doorway leading to the bed, where she had scattered the rest of them over the pillows and covering the white duvet.

"Umm," Naya hummed, her brain desperately trying to work up some excuse that didn't make her feel like a fool.

"You had other plans," Lea frowned, picking up a petal from the bed and smelling it before tossing it back.

"They didn't really go very well," Naya admitted, swallowing thickly, "But I definitely like this ending better."

This brought Lea's eyes to her and her frown instantly vanished, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Naya nodded, looking her body up and down with no shame. Lea's toned legs, emphasized by her four inch pumps, were stunning and impossibly long for such a short girl. Her ass, although the majority of its shape was hidden by the flare of the dress, she could still see where it began to round at her lower back, enticing Naya to reach out and grab it.

"You're staring," Lea commented with a playful sexy smile, twisting a long lock of hair around her fingers as she began to stalk towards her.

Naya ran a tense hand through her own long black hair, as the brunette crept up to her, shoving her hands against Naya's shoulders and raising herself up on her toes to kiss her on the same level. Their lips crashed together roughly as Naya ignored the stinging in her shoulder from the third assault on it, and grasped Lea's hips, pulling them against her own. They both broke away to moan at the sudden contact, but Naya recovered first and took the opportunity to turn them around, slamming Lea into the door, with a little more force than she had meant. The door banged with the recoil, and expecting to get an earful from Lea about it, instead her deliciously full lips parted and she gasped with what Naya definitely could easily classify as arousal.

Her mind took a brief moment to register what this meant and when it came to the conclusion she felt the wetness pool at her centre and she needed to stifle her own gasp. Lea, who was always outspoken, who needed to, almost annoyingly, always vocalize her opinion (even if the situation didn't apply to her in any way), the girl who needed to be in control of everything and who took satisfaction in directing all of them (unofficially of course) during every scene they filmed, not only enjoyed being the submissive during sex, but preferred it. The thought of dominating Lea, aroused her more than she thought was possible. For, more than likely, the only time in her life, she would be the one in control of Lea.

"Oh fuck," Naya whispered, feeling her eyes darken with lust, watching as Lea pretended to struggle against her hold, knowing that she could easily escape at anytime. "You like it like this? You want me to be in control?"

They weren't really questions as much as facts, but Lea responded by biting her lip and nodding her head.

"Say it," Naya demanded, saying the words slowly, as if each one was its own sentence. She felt Lea shudder beneath her fingers, but her eyes, which were now rivalling in shade to Naya's, did not falter.

"I want you to control me," she spoke clearly and steadily, but the tiny quiver of her bottom lip, when she was finished speaking, told Naya that this was having a very heavy effect on her.

"Fuck," Naya swore again before closing the gap between them and smashing their lips together in a bruising, hungry kiss. Their teeth gnashed against each other as their heated movements became desperate and their tongues met. At first the fight seemed to be one for dominance, but Naya soon felt Lea give in and allow Naya to overpower her. She kept her mouth locked against Lea's as she bent down enough to grip the backs of her thighs and Lea broke away letting out a squeak of surprise as Naya lift her off the ground and pinned her against the door. Lea's legs wrapped around her hips as Naya quickly reclaimed her lips, biting and punishing them for breaking away from her. She could feel the heel of Lea's pumps digging into her ass as she gripped the shorter girl's ass and thrust her hips against her, inciting a loud moan from Lea, drowning out the beat coming from the other room, and causing the door to bang again from the movement. She briefly wondered if the rest of the party could hear them, but was quite aware of the fact that she didn't care if they all knew what they were doing.

Lea's fingers had tangled themselves in Naya's hair, gripping and pulling at the strands with fervour, as her head fell back against the door, exposing her neck. Without delay, Naya took her opportunity and sunk her teeth into the vulnerable flesh, sucking harshly on the skin as she tasted her salty flavor.

Instantly, the smaller fingers abandoned her hair as she felt fingernails dig painfully into her shoulder blades and she was sure they were leaving angry claw marks in their wake. Lea's hips bucked against her and this time she was the one who moaned, the sound vibrating through Lea's neck.

"Na-," Lea tried to form her name, breathlessly, but was caught by the sensation of Naya dragging her tongue up her neck and biting down on her earlobe, before she could get to the second syllable. Her nails had begun to rake long patterns up and down her back and Naya knew that this needed to be taken to the bed.

She pushed Lea's ass tightly up against the door with her hips as she removed a hand to tug the red ribbon around her waist loose and then pulled down the small zipper at the back of the dress. The dress immediately sagged forward and the thin straps slipped down her arms, getting caught at the crook of her elbow. Naya gave her ear a final tug with her teeth before pulling back and chancing a look down, her breath catching as she caught sight of Lea's exposed breasts and the the dusky pink nipples, hard from arousal.

Naya returned her hand to Lea's ass, holding her tightly as she turned and carried her the few steps to her bed and laid her down in the rose petals, as carefully as possible without straining her back. Her fingers caught the straps and pulled them down her tanned arms and Lea raised her hips enough so that she could pull the entire dress off and toss it somewhere behind her. The black lacy cheekies and her black sandal pumps were the only clothes left on her and Naya made quick work of the straps on her sandals, removing them from her feet as Lea propped herself up on her elbows and watched her. When her feet were bare, Naya slipped off her own red pumps and crawled on all fours across the bed until she was hovering above her. She smirked with amusement at Lea, who was scrunching her nose, after Naya's hair had fallen from her shoulders and tickled her. Naya tossed it over her shoulder so it didn't torture her again and caught sight of the dark purple mark on her neck with a line-dotted oval red frame from her teeth.

"What," Lea whined, making Naya aware that she was making some sort of face. Lea pressed her fingers to the side of her neck and then flinched as they prodded the sore hickey.

Naya forced an innocent look on her face as she shook her head, "Nothing, just admiring your beautiful neck."

"How bad is it," Lea demanded, shooting her a look that said she was more turned on than upset about it.

"You might need to wear turtle necks for like, the next week," Naya laughed and then gazed back at her neck again and added, "Or like, three."

"Naya-," Lea began to whine, but Naya covered her mouth with her hand, preventing her from finishing her sentence.

"Quiet, I'm about to do it to the other side," Naya said sternly and Lea struggled beneath her as she pinned one of Lea's wrists to the bed with her hand and used the one covering her mouth to push Lea's head to the side and expose the unmarked side of her neck. She teased her at first, spreading light kisses from her jaw to her collarbone and back up again, lulling her into a false sense of security, but when she felt Lea relax against her, her only movements now were her hips raising off the bed to try to find Naya's, she bit down harshly on the muscle in her neck. Lea's startled scream was muffled by the hand still covering it and Naya continued her torment, alternating between biting and sucking the whole length until Lea's free hand finally pried the fingers from her mouth.

"Fuuuck," Lea moaned in between pants, "Na...ya...stop...pleea...se."

Naya complied, releasing her neck with a soft kiss before planting more soft kisses down her chest until she reached her sternum. She opened her mouth, hovering it over Lea's left straining nipple, then looked up at her through her dark lashes. Lea was staring back at her, neck blotched with red and purple hickeys, hair wild from the events until now, mouth hung open as she panted with need, and eyes darkened heavily with arousal. It was, quite possibly, the most breathtaking sight she'd ever seen.

She closed her mouth around the hard nub, keeping her eyes focused on Lea as her eyes rolled back before closing completely from the feeling. Naya much rather preferred Lea watching her, so she bit down sharply on the sensitive skin and Lea's eyes instantly flashed back open.

"I didn't say you could close your eyes," Naya growled against her nipple, running her hand along her toned stomach until she reached her other breast, which she squeezed in punishment. Lea groaned in response, but arched her back, pushing further into Naya's grasp. "God, Lea. You're so fucking hot."

That's when she realized that, temperature wise, they were both very hot. They were sweating and her tube dress had become uncomfortably sticky. She flicked Lea's nipple with her tongue and then pushed herself up and off the bed, to Lea's dismay. She was about to protest, until she saw Naya reach for the side zipper on her dress and drag it down. The dress fell to the floor, leaving her in a lacy red strapless bra and matching thong, and Lea hummed her approval. Naya smiled down at her, "I'm glad you approve."

"Bra," Lea said as Naya was about to climb back onto the bed and Naya wagged a finger at her.

"Nuh-uh," she chastised, "You don't tell me what to do."

Lea's lower lip protruded into a pout, which Naya could not seem to resist, and she rolled her eyes, reached behind and unhooked it, letting it fall with the rest of their clothing.

Lea let out a "Mmm" sound from the back of her throat, eyeing her full breasts, and reached her hands out to grab them as Naya climbed back onto the bed. Naya grabbed her wrists before they could touch her and pinned them to the bed above her head, pushing her legs apart with her knees so that she was kneeling between them.

"Stay," she growled the order, then began licking her way down Lea's stomach, stopping to play with a sensitive area each time the muscles in her abdomen contracted. When she got to the line of lace at the top of her panties, Naya lightly nipped the skin with her teeth, causing Lea to thrash and buck her hips in pleasure. She folded back the lace and dragged her tongue along the smooth skin she uncovered, dipping her tongue in the flat plane between her hip bones.

"Please," Lea begged softly and Naya became very aware of just how incredible the sound of Lea Michele Sarfati begging was. "Naya. Please. Please please please."

"Please, what," Naya demanded, revelling in the control she had.

"Touch me," Lea whimpered, as she watched Naya toy with her body.

"Like this," Naya asked, drawing light circles on the sensitive skin just about her panties and watching the muscles in her stomach flutter.

"No," Lea groaned, "Lower."

Naya placed her finger on the inside of her thigh, intentionally missing the area where she knew Lea wanted her, and began to tickle her there, "Here?"

"Fuck," Lea moaned, her hips bucking again, "No. Higher."

"You're going to have to tell me where," Naya replied, dumbly, "Cause I like have no idea what you want."

"Naya," Lea whined, biting her lip, "Don't make me say it."

"How else am I supposed to know what you want," Naya grinned, loving every minute of this.

Lea rolled her eyes, sighed and then mumbled, "My pussy."

"I'm sorry what was that," Naya said, curling a hand around her ear, as if she couldn't hear her.

"Touch my fucking pussy," Lea growled, laying her arm over her eyes so she didn't need to witness Naya's smug reaction.

"Touch my fucking pussy, what," Naya pushed, "Let's remember our manners."

"Touch my fucking pussy, please," Lea yelled at her and then covered her mouth in horror and stared at the closed door, motionless and waiting for any indication that the others heard her. There was no change in the music or noise level still flooding into the room and so she relaxed back onto the bed.

"Okay," Naya shrugged simply, pressing her thumb to the front of her soaked panties, unable to contain her moan when she discovered how wet she is. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lea's cheekies and slowly pulled them off her hips and down her legs, discarding them on the floor. She looked back up at the skin she'd uncovered and was surprised to find her centre completely smooth and hairless. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised, this was the same girl who had the hair removed from her arms.

Spreading Lea's legs, she laid down on her stomach, wrapped an arm around each thigh and drew her tongue up and down her slit. She sucked on one of her lips, looking up at Lea to watch her as she reached around her thighs, spread her lips apart and flicked her tongue over her clit.

"Fuckfuckfuck," Lea screamed, unable to stifle herself as her hand left its prison above her head and latched onto the hair at the back of Naya's head. Naya wanted to scold her and punish her for going against her orders, but the fingers that were tugging at her hair was sending tingles all through her body and she was too busy enjoying the feeling. Instead, she began to rotate between circling her stiff clit, quickly flicking it from side to side and then sucking it between her lips. Lea's curses became louder and desperate and Naya couldn't even understand if what she was saying was actual words anymore, more like a multitude of different sounds all blended together.

Naya removed an arm from around Lea's thigh and began to circle her tight entrance with her index finger, teasing her.

"Fuck me," Lea gasped and moaned all together, "Please, please, Naya."

Naya decided that she had teased her enough, so as her tongue still worked her clit, she drove two fingers knuckle deep inside her, causing her to buck her hips wildly and scream. She could feel her tight walls clenching against her fingers and Naya was shocked at how little it was going to take to make her cum. She began to thrust her fingers in and out of her, slow at first, but soon Lea was gasping urgently, "Harderharderharder."

Naya was eager to please and began to finger fuck her as hard as she could, curling her fingers with each thrust. All of a sudden, she felt her walls shudder against her fingers and Naya swiftly removed her fingers from inside her and pulled her mouth from her clit.

"Don't stop," Lea cried, breathlessly, trying to pull Naya's head back down to her.

"You cum when I say you can cum," Naya said, matter-of-factly, and twisted one of Lea's nipples.

"Please can I cum," Lea begged, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks in frustration.

"Ok ok, don't cry," Naya said softly and chuckled, plunging three fingers inside her and sucking roughly on her clit. That was all it took as Lea tumbled over the edge, screaming out her orgasm and so many profanities Naya was sure that not only did all their friends hear them, but several of her neighbours probably called the cops. Her orgasm seemed to go on forever as Lea ground her hips down against her fingers and it took Naya a second to realize that she was having multiple orgasms one after the other. She tried to keep up with the thrusts, but the movement of her hips was so erratic that all she could do was keep her hand still as Lea rode out her orgasm and then finally dropped back onto the bed in exhaustion.

Naya slowly removed her fingers from Lea, causing her to shudder from the sensation, and then sucked her fingers clean. Curling into Lea's side she kissed her softly before wrapping a leg and an arm protectively around her.

"You guys ok in there," they heard Chord call out through the door.

Looking at each other with big grins Naya replied, "Pillows and blankets are in the hall closet. You guys help yourself."

"Ok, night," Chord replied with confusion.

"Take off your panties," Lea whispered hoarsely, still trying to catch her breath.

"Why," Naya asked, thrown off by the sudden request, but slid them off before Lea responded anyway.

"I plan on giving you a very good morning," Lea smiled sleepily against Naya's lips and kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip and then whispered, "Felis aña nuero, ma amigo."

"Ay dios mio," Naya groaned, "You need to learn how to speak Spanish."

"Teach me."


End file.
